In one proposed motor vehicle, an engine, a first motor generator, and a second motor generator linked to drive wheels via a reduction gear unit are connected to three rotational elements of a power distribution mechanism. The motor vehicle is equipped with a parking lock mechanism including a parking lock gear that is attached to a rotating shaft of the reduction gear unit, and a parking lock pole that engages with the parking lock gear and locks the drive wheels in a non-rotatable state (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Gazette No. H09-170533). In this proposed motor vehicle, in response to the driver's operation of a gearshift lever to a parking position, the gears are engaged in the mechanical parking lock mechanism to lock the drive wheels. In response to a start command of the engine under such conditions, the first motor generator is controlled to output a torque and crank start the engine.